The only way I know how
by Eyeless Maiden
Summary: Gajeel is having a hard time conveying his feelings towards Levy. But he's determined to show her in someway. How will he do it? And will he succeed? Dun dun DUN! Rated T for swearing...I think there's a bad word...Maybe.


**Hey guys, so its been a while.  
**

**I have this new one-shot I randomly came up with one night**

**Gajeel is a little OOC...Okay maybe a lot.**

**Sorry about that, but I couldn't write him any other way. It was difficult.**

**Its not very good either, but I wanted to give you guys something while I work on my longer stories.**

**I apologize for that too.**

**Anyway I wont keep you too long.  
Hope you enjoy X)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

This was hopeless! Gajeel gnashed his teeth and threw the book at the wall making a dent in it. He growled audibly and slammed his fist on the table. His plan wasn't working. the iron dragon slayer was tired of reading these damn books. They had confusing words and they barely held his attention. And he'd tried every genre too. Fantasy, adventure, fiction, non-fiction, horror, poetry, even romance. Which some of the things on the ones levy read were...Questionable.

But he couldn't focus on the words. It just want in his nature to sit without moving, just to drag his eyes across paper to get a thrill. His mind wasn't hardwired that way. But he didn't know way other way to get to the shrimp.

You see, Gajeel was trying to write a book. Yes, write a book for levy, explaining all his feelings within it. yeah it was cheesy and corny and totally not him, but he wanted her to see him. Of course she looked at him and talked to him, but he knew she didn't look at him like he looked at her. Besides he didn't want Jet and Droy or any other man to snatch her up while he was twiddling his thumbs.

He had been reading the books to learn how to write. He didn't really know how to put ideas into words on a piece of paper. So He started to read and study the words they used and how they used them in sentences to get a certain emotion across. He guessed it was like talking, but every time he began to write he would stop unable to put the words into sentences and paragraphs.

The dragon slayer got up and began the pace the room. What was he going to do now? He faced the truth that he would never be able to write a book. So what was left? He'd have to think of something else.

But he didn't have time, It would take him forever to come up with something else. It wouldn't work! this would never work! Gajeel Threw open his door and slammed shut behind him. He ran Out of the newly bought apartment, and towards the direction of the guild. Levy was always there late nights in the library, reading the book Gejeel couldn't. Sometimes she'd sleep there if she's stayed too late.

Gajeel stomped down the dark empty streets, aware that his furious footsteps were probably waking people up. he could hear the complaints with his acute hearing; An ability common in dragon slayers. Salamander had it. As he thought more he forced his foot to the earth harder. In a war between iron vs stone, iron would win. And it did. The stone sidewalk would need to be fixed. He had left broken footprints in the ground as if it were snow instead of cobblestone.

He had to get there. He had to convince levy he wasn't the grumpy jerk everyone thought he was...Well he was, but he had feelings too. Feeling about the little bluenette. She puzzled him really. She was small, but still tough. She didn't take crap from anyone. But she was still kind, and smart. She had been one of the first to really accept him; to notice he wasn't a part of phantom anymore. Even after he tortured one of her best friends, Lucy, and beat her and tied her to a tree. She had still been one of the first to forgive him.

A little part of him felt angry for these feelings. This wasn't Gajeel, this wasn't the tough and mean iron dragon slayer people knew, or even he knew for that matter. These feelings for the shrimp were totally new, and he had no idea how to use them or express them.

His thoughts were were chased away As if they were leaves being blown in the fall wind. He was in front of the guild. He hadn't even noticed. How long had he been standing there just staring at the doors.

Gajeel shook his head. It didn't matter. All that mattered was finding the small mage. The guild should be locked, and only the master, and Mira had keys. But the dragon slayer knew that when levy did stay to read master would give her a set too. He had a lot of respect for this guild. Juvia had been right. it was...No. He wouldn't say fun. It may have been "fun' to mess with Salamander, but he wouldn't say the word "fun". The guild was enjoyable. Especially when he got to sing, and bunny girl would be there with him dancing.

But as much respect he had for the guild, he had a need for the shrimp. Gajeel turned his fist into an iron pole, and sent it into the door. He left a good sized hole in it; big enough for him to walk through. He had never been to the guild at night. It felt just a little strange not seeing the loud, drunk, and annoying people that filled the seats. And it was strange not seeing Natsu sending fireballs throughout the air trying to nail the ice prick who egged him on. It was strange but not scary. Gajeel was not afraid of anything.

He quickly made his way over to the library where levy would undoubtedly be. He opened the doors. And they made a long and low groan a they complained about being moved. Thousands of books lined the giant shelves the towed over anyone who walked in. They almost looked as if they were about to fall. Maybe it was just the way Gajeel looked up at them, but they looked tired of holding the countless stories upon themselves.

And there at the back of the room, underneath the lofty bookcases, was the bluenette he was looking for. She was reading by candlelight that only lit a small area around her. Still Gajeel could see the gale glasses, and a small hand reach up and tuck a lock of hair behind them. She hadn't even heard him some in or even break through. She was so immersed in her story, she was oblivious to everything around her.

He didn't hesitate. Gajeel marched forward and picked her up by the back of her shirt. she screamed in surprise, but when she realized it was him, her astonished look was replaced with an annoyed one.

"Gajeel!" She complained in her childlike voice. The iron mage knew he should explain, but not here. He would take her back to his apartment. and show her the books he read..and threw fro her. And what he had tried to write. It would be easier.

He turned and began to head back out. Still with the solid script mage in his hand. She struggled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Gajeel! Put me down!" He didn't answer and he definitely didn't obey. "What the heck!" She protested.

"Go out with me." He Let it slip out. He wanted to wait till she saw his hard work. But he couldn't hold it in. He kept moving suddenly feeling nervous. A feeling that was also uncommon for him. At his words levy stopped struggled at sat there swaying in his fist as he walked. Her face was red and she blinked a couple of times before responding.

"EHHH!" The shrimp panicked and began stuttering unable to come up with words. This wasn't going as he wanted. He was doing this all wrong. She would say "no". She wasn't going to accept it. Gajeel gnashed his teeth.

"Yes." the one word made Gajeel stop in his tracks. His feet now unwilling to move. The opposite of what they were a second ago. He set levy back on the ground without looking at her. And he took a deep breath. He heard that right...right?

"What?" He said finally connection his eyes with hers. They sparkled even though there was barely any light. She was still blushing and her lips quivered as if she were about to cry. She opened her mouth again slowly.

"Yes, ill go out with you." she said a little shakily. Gajeel's world stopped for a second, or a minute, of maybe even an hour, but he knew it had froze cause eat first he felt nothing. Then relief and...something else.

"Geehee!" He gave her a wide grin and patted her on the head. He felt so giddy right now. Yet another feeling that was foreign to him.

"There ya go shrimp. That's the right answer." He pulled her into a hug with one arm. And gave her a small noogie. **(AN: Yes, that's how you spell it...Well that's what Google told me. XD)**

"Gajeel?" Levy asked in an innocent voice. He looked down at her, and raised his eyebrow. A tick mark appeared on her head. Uh oh.

"Don't interrupt me while I'm reading!" She took her bag and swung it at his face. Pain. So much pain. He went down in one hit. Levy smiled down at him and planet a light kiss on his cheek.

HA! take that book! He didn't have to write anything to get to this bookworm. He wasted all that time for nothing. But that didn't matter. He got what he was after.

The shrimp was his.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Like I said, I'm working on longer stories, that I hope will be up soon.**

**I like to finish them before I put them up.**

**I'll see you next time :)**


End file.
